


Vampire Smile

by curiouscorvid (prometheanTactician)



Series: Requested Ficlets [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prometheanTactician/pseuds/curiouscorvid
Summary: I'm a paper doll, you can tear me upWe'll be the broken lovers with the poison cup





	Vampire Smile

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by osawaspcroft on tumblr ♥

Trust was a dangerous thing. It wasn’t something people could afford in a place like Gotham, and it was something Edward had long since learned to avoid. He didn’t trust his parents, he didn’t just his allies or henchpeople, he didn’t trust his few friends, and he most certainly did not trust himself. There was a sick sort of irony in the fact that the only person he did trust had the most motivation to destroy him.

He hadn’t meant to trust Jonathan. He had tried very hard not to, actually, even before learning what he really was. He wasn’t sure when exactly he began to lose that battle, but there came a moment that he realized he no longer expected the worst from his friend, and that scared him. If he didn’t expect the worst then he couldn’t be prepared for the worst.

He’d seen Jonathan manipulate people. The vampire didn’t even need to use any special abilities. His words were more than enough, and it was terrifying to watch how he could bend people to his will. He’d seen Jonathan do it so easily, effortless and natural to him, and yet Edward trusted Jon not to manipulate to him.

He’d seen Jonathan slaughter people. He’d seen him tear people apart, rip out their throats, kill them slowly and delight in their pain. He said it made the blood taste better, for him. Edward took his word for it. He had seen what Jon’s teeth could do, and yet Edward allowed him to sink them into his neck. He trusted Jon not to kill him or take too much. He trusted Jon not to hurt him.

He’d seen how callous Jon could be. He’d seen how little the older man cared about the people around him, how often he believed people deserved the bad things that might happen to them. Jonathan cared for no one but himself, and even that was up in the air most days. Edward knew this. Edward had seen this. Yet he still trusted Jonathan to love him.

Jonathan didn’t manipulate him, Jonathan didn’t hurt him, and Jonathan didn’t kill him. He could do any and all of those things. They both knew it. They both also knew that he would do none of them. Because they both knew that he loved Edward, and that earned him no small amount of trust.


End file.
